Les aventures du TARDIS
by Sherlock-the-whovian
Summary: quelques aventures entre River et le onzième Docteur à bord du TARDIS qui n'ont presque pas, voir pas du tout, de rapport entre elles.
1. Chapter 1 : Atterrir, pour quoi faire ?

**Atterrir, pour quoi faire?**

**Comme vous le savez si vous avez vu la saison 6 de Doctor Who, le Docteur et River Song sont mariés. Voici donc quelques histoires sur les aventures qu'ils peuvent avoir tout les deux dans le TARDIS.**

* * *

" River? Tu as enclenché les stabilisateurs?

- Tu veux dire appuyé sur le bouton bleu? Oui.

- Bien alors... nous avons atterri.

- Et où ça?

- Aucune idée. En ce moment Elle ne veut pas me dire où Elle m'emmène.

- Et bien allons voir."

Elle l'attrapa par la main et le tira jusqu'à la porte du TARDIS. Ils ouvrirent la porte et tombèrent su[r] une foule de robot[s] qui regardait vers eux.

"Oh ! Bonjours tout le monde. Gentil ou pas gentil? Demanda le Docteur.

- ... Chair... CHAIR ! crièrent-ils en avançant les bras levés vers eux.

- A mon avis j'ai ma réponse".

Il referma vite la porte et fit redécoller sa machine.

" Bon, apparemment ce n'est pas ici que nous allons faire notre prochaine escale, affirma le Docteur.

- Apparemment."

Il abaissa quelques leviers, en tira d'autres, joua avec quelques boutons avant de taper avec un marteau sur une sorte de plaque en métal.

" Bon, voyons si cette fois Elle ne s'est pas perdue."

Le Docteur ouvrit la porte et trouva le vide intersidéral.

" Je ne comprends pas ce qu'Elle me fait en ce moment. On dirait qu'Elle ne veut pas qu'on se pose, dit-il d'un air embêté."

Le souffle du Tardis retentit dans toute la machine.

" On dirait que tu as raison, Sweetie.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Demande-lui à Elle, pas à moi... Même si le fait que nous soyons tout les deux coincés dans une machine qui ne veut pas atterrir ne me dérange pas plus que ça...

- Toi, tu as ton regard.

- Quel regard?

- Ton regard qui veut tout dire.

- Et il te dit quoi?

- Que c'est bête que nous ayons cassé ton lit dans la bataille de coussins...

- Et alors? Tu n'as pas de chambre?

- Maintenant si.

- Comment ça 'maintenant si' ?

- Et bien tu vois, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de chambre puisque je passe la plupart de mon temps ici. Et le TARDIS est psychique. Il suffit de penser à une pièce et puis elle apparaît. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

- Je comprends. Et donc tu as une chambre maintenant.

- Oui, avec un lit.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as mis des lits superposés, taquina-t-elle en le regardant d'un regard amusé.

- Non River.

- Et bien allons-y.

- C'est pas moi qui dis ça d'habitude?

- Tu ne dis plus ça depuis un bon moment.

- Exact. Et bien, allons-y."

Ils se sourirent et partirent vers leur nouvelle chambre. Ce TARDIS est décidément vraiment fort pour rapprocher les gens...

* * *

Et bien voilà la première "aventures" (si on peut appeler ça comme ça...). N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, à me poser vos questions(si il y en a) ou à me donner des idées si ça vous chante et excusez-moi si je mets un peu de temps pour vous répondre.^^

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2 : le TARDIS est psychique !

**Le TARDIS est psychique ! **

Un matin, River se leva en cherchant partout le Docteur qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis la veille au soir.

" Docteur? Dooooocteuuuuuur... Mais où est-il à la fin ? Se demanda-t-elle de moins en moins rassurée."

Elle traversa plusieurs fois les couloirs du TARDIS sans le trouver. Elle s'arrêta dans la salle de commande pour réfléchir à une cachette où le Docteur pourrait se trouver.

" Puis-je vous aider ?"

Elle se retourna d'un coup et découvrit un Ood juste devant elle. Elle ouvrit de grand yeux ronds.

" Puis-je vous aider? Demanda l'Ood.

- Que faites-vous ici?

- Le Docteur m'a dit de vous aider. Puis-je vous aider?

- M'aider à quoi? Tu peux m'amener jusqu'au Docteur?

- Je regrette, c'est impossible.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas où il se trouve.

- Il est sorti?demanda-t-elle en se disant que sa question était stupide.

- Non.

- La dernière fois que tu l'as vu, où était-il?

- Faites trois pas sur votre gauche."

River s'exécuta.

" Il se trouvait là.

- Merci, ça m'aide beaucoup...

- Puis-je vous aider d'avantage?

- A moins de savoir où est le Docteur, tu ne peux pas beaucoup m'aider.

- Je ne sais pas où il est mais je sais comment le trouver.

- Comment?"

L'Ood décrocha le téléphone et le tendit à River.

" Et je fais quoi comme numéro?

- Le TARDIS est psychique.

- Et alors?

- Le TARDIS est psychique, répéta-t-il.

- Le-TARDIS-est-psychique- j'ai compr... Oh! Mais oui! Tu es génial!

- Merci. C'est trop bon de votre part."

River mis le téléphone à son oreille.

" Docteur?"

Sa voix résonna dans tout le TARDIS.

" Docteur je sais que tu m'entends. Où es-tu?

- River! Enfin tu es réveillée. Comment vas-tu?

- Où es-tu ?

- J'ai posé une question, s'indigna le Docteur.

- Et moi j'en ai posé une avant toi, répliqua River.

- Exact ma chère River. Mais comme le dit notre cher Ood, le TARDIS est psychique, donc si tu veux me trouver tu n'as qu'à penser à moi et la prochaine porte que tu pousseras sera l'endroit où je suis.

- Je suis stupide! Se reprocha River.

- Mais non, mais non. Oh! Et prends l'Ood avec toi, je vais avoir besoin de lui."

River s'engagea dans un couloir en faisant signe à l'Ood de la suivre. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte qui se présentait à elle et pensa fort au Docteur puis l'ouvrit. Elle entra dans une pièce pleine de câbles électriques en tout genre et le Docteur travaillant au milieu.

" Enfin te voilà ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda River.

- Quelques modifications. Ood, viens m'aider.

- J'arrive Docteur. Comment puis-je vous aider ?

- Tiens-moi ça, dit-il en lui tendant un gros câble rouge.

- Quelle genre de modifications ?

- Je ne sais pas, plusieurs sortes de choses... Passe-moi ce câble s'il te plait Ood.

- Tenez.

- Tu ne veux pas lui donner un prénom ? C'est bizarre d'entendre Ood à tout bout de champ !

- Je ne sais même pas si tu es un mâle ou une femelle.

- Je n'ai pas de sexe défini Docteur.

- Je sais pas... River t'as une idée ?

- Lou?

- Ca te va ?

- Ce qui vous va me va Docteur.

- Alors parfait !

- Bon c'est quoi tout ça ?

- Ben c'est les neurones du TARDIS si tu veux.

- Et c'est quoi ces modifications que tu fais ?

- Regarde. "

Le docteur lâcha ce qu'il était en train de faire puis disparut de la pièce.

" Docteur ?

- Bouh ! Dit le Docteur qui venait de réapparaître derrière River.

- HA ! Hurla-t-elle en un sursaut.

- T'as vu ? C'est super non ?

- Comment t'as fait ça ?

- Le TARDIS est encore plus psychique maintenant. Il te suffit de penser à quelque chose pour que ça se produise. Essaie. "

River réfléchit un instant puis demanda à Lou :

" Ca te dérange si je t'utilise ?

- En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Ne bouge pas. "

Lou se retrouva en costard cravate.

" Tiens, il est pas mal comme ça, constata le Docteur.

- C'est super! Attends, j'essaie autre chose. "

River se concentra puis le Docteur prit son visage et l'embrassa.

" Je... Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. "

River sourit, se retourna et s'avança vers la porte d'où elle était arrivée pour retourner dans la salle de commande. Elle s'avança vers le panneau de contrôle et posa une main sur le tuyeau centrale.

" Merci ma belle, chuchota-t-elle. Décidément, il aurait dû t'apporter ces modifications avant. "

Le TARDIS émit un sifflement.

" On se comprend toutes les deux, hein ? Ca te dérange si je te l'empreinte ? "

Deux sifflement retentirent.

" Merci ma belle.

- Pourquoi la remercies-tu ? Dit le Docteur qui s'était faufilé dans la pièce.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- Je viens d'arriver.

- Je la remercie d'être là c'est tout.

- Si toi aussi tu commences à lui parler, on ne va plus s'y retrouver.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Et puis pourquoi il n'y aurait que toi qui aurait[s] le droit de lui parler ?

- Mais parle-lui, parle-lui. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle te raconte comme secret, hein ?

- Ah non ! Tu ne lui dis rien !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas vas ! Je n'ai pas encore réussi à établir le contact avec Elle. "

River pensait:

-Mais si le TARDIS est psychique, on ne peut pas lui parler par la pensée?

- Si. Mais il n'y croit pas, du coup il ne peut pas m'entendre.

- Wow! Ca fait bizarre... Très bizarre...

- Oui je me dis bien, à vrai dire, c'est la première fois que j'arrive à parler avec quelqu'un ici.

- Le Docteur nous fait tellement penser que c'est impossible de te parler qu'on y croit vraiment. Du coup tu restes toute seule dans ton coin. C'est triste...

- Oh, je suis habituée. Et puis je ne me sens jamais seule, vous me parlez tout le temps tous les deux.

- C'est vrai...»

" Ca va River ? Tu es bien silencieuse et ça ne te ressemble pas du tout.

- Je suis en pleine discussion là !

_*-Laisse-le, il ne va pas comprendre,_intervint le TARDIS.

_- T'as raison hihi. _

- En pleine conversation ? Et avec qui ?

- Spoilers, sweetie.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça.

- Je sais.

_*-Dis-moi, River, pourrais-tu arrêter de penser que tu embrasse_s_ le Docteur ? C'est gênant..._

_- Oups, désolée. _

- Bon alors, une idée de destination ?

- J'irais bien voir Marilyn Monroe...  
- Ah non ! Pas elle s'il te plait.

- Ah ? 'Docteur Tombeur' est passé par là ?

- Tsssss...Longue histoire...

- Bon, j'irais bien voir Charlie Chaplin, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Ca me va.

_*-Moi aussi ! _

- Alors allons-y !

- Géronimo ! "

* * *

Et de deux! ^^ La suite très vite. N'hésitez toujours pas à rewiewer !


	3. Chapter 3 : comment tu t'appelle?

Un jour dans le TARDIS...

" Dis-moi, Docteur, comment t'appelles-tu? Demanda River.

- Pardon?

- Comment t'appelles-tu?

- Oh non! On ne va pas recommencer cette conversation encore une fois?

- La dernière fois que je t'ai demandé tu m'as sorti Napoléon, Steven Spielberg et Hercule. Alors pour une fois j'aimerais bien qu'on ait cette conversation sérieusement et que tu me dises ton prénom.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir mon prénom?

- Je ne sais pas... J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui ce cache derrière ce surnom Docteur.

- Pourquoi tout le monde veut savoir mon prénom? Si je ne le dis pas c'est qu'il y a une raison.

- C'est quoi cette raison?

- Tu m'agaces avec tes questions."

Le Docteur partit dans les couloirs du TARDIS en râlant.

_*_- Pfffff...Tu peux pas m'aider toi?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise?  
- Tu connaîtrais pas son prénom toi, par hasard?

- Non... Son esprit est tellement fermé sur ce point là.

- Pourquoi il ne le dit à personne?

- Je ne sais pas... Demandes-lui.

- Tu as bien vu comme il s'énerve à chaque fois que j'aborde le sujet? Je crois que je nesaurai jamais...

- Un jour la vérité éclatera.

- Pardon?

- Un jour la rivière saura et ce jour là, ce sera la fin de la rivière.

- C'est moi la rivière? Quand est-ce que je saurai?  
- Un jour...

- Je crois qu'on t'a perdu ma belle.

- La rivière saura...

River suivit le Docteur dans les couloirs et l'arrêta après cinq minutes de poursuite.

" Hey. Je m'excuse de vouloir aborder ce sujet si souvent. Je ne t'embêterai plus avec ça.

- Non ça va... Tu sais, je crois que j'ai tellement voulu cacher une part de moi-même que j'en ai oublié mon prénom...

- Vraiment?

- Si ça peut te faire arrêter de m'embêter avec ça...

- Tsss... Bien.

- C'est tout? "Bien"?

- Tu t'attendais à autre chose peut-être?

- Un peu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la célèbre River Song abandonne aussi rapidement.

- J'aime bien te surprendre, vois-tu?

- River... Tu as ton regard... Ca devient une habitude.

- Comment ça ne pourrait pas devenir une habitude avec toi?

- Ca suffit River!

- Docteur!Pars pas en courant! Si je t'attrape ce sera ta fête je te préviens!

- Au secours! Pas encore une orgie!

- Docteur! Reviens!

- HAAAAAAAAA!"


	4. Chapter 4 : Paradoxe

Une autre journée à bord du TARDIS commençait. Et comme la vie à bord de celui-ci n'était pas sans aventures, River s'attendait à rencontrer un alien sorti de nul part à tout moment. Elle fut heureuse de voir que l'alien qu'elle pensait rencontrer fut le Docteur.

" Bonjour Docteur, commença River.

Bonjour River. J'espère que tu as bien dormi parce que ma découverte de ce matin e[s]t complètement anormale et si tu es à moitié endormie ce sera pas drôle. Même si le plus gros paradoxe de l'Univers et bien plus n'est PAS drôle.

Un paradoxe ? J'adore les paradoxe[s] ! Montre-moi Sweetie ! dit River toute excitée.

"Sweetie"... Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas entendu ce mot, intervint une voix plutôt familière.

Docteur, dis-moi que je viens d'avoir une hallucination auditive.

Malheureusement non ma chère River. Et c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète ! répondit le Docteur.

Tu n'as pas l'air si inquiet que ça... dit la voix."

Soudain la voix se montra en sortant d'un couloir. La régénération précédente du mari de River arrivait toute sourire avec son fidèle costume bleu et ses Converses rouges.

" Bonjour River.

Tu... Tu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? !

Et bien j'étais tranquillement en train de piloter le TARDIS quand je me suis cogné contre la hanche de quelqu'un. C'était lui, dit-il en pointant du doigts le onzième.

Comme ça ? Tu t'es juste matérialisé ici ? demanda River.

Oui et non, je ne sais pas River. Ce que je sais c'est qu'on ne doit pas se rencontrer lui et moi. Et toi et moi encore moins, River, continua le dixième.

Pourquoi Docteur ? demanda River.

Comment tu dis déjà? "Spoilers" ? se rappela le dixième.

Sans vouloir te vexer, elle le fait mieux que toi, répondit le onzième d'un ton un peu moqueur.

Merci Sweetie. Pour revenir à toi, comment tu retournes dans "ton" TARDIS si je puis dire?

Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais en attendant, je vais piloter avec toi Docteur, si tu me le permets bien sûr.

Mais fais comme chez toi.

Techniquement...

Je sais. "

Les deux Docteurs entreprirent une sorte de danse autour de la console du TARDIS, poussant des leviers, en rabaissant d'autres... Puis leurs hanches finirent par se toucher et le dixième Docteur disparut comme une bulle qui éclate.

" Il est parti ?

Il semblerait que oui.

Je trouve que ta hanche à quelque chose de mystérieux du coup... sourit-elle avec un regard en coin.

Riveeeeer... Tu as encore ton regard...

Je sais Sweetie mais comment ne pas avoir ce regard quand tu es dans les parages ?

C'est une vraie question ?

Je donnerais tout pour te voir essayer d'y répondre, taquina-t-elle.

Et bien... Ne me regarde pas.

J'aurais quand même ce regard. Juste parce que je sais que tu es dans le TARDIS.

Alors je te ramène en prison.

...

Je plaisante... River, je plaisantais.

Et bien ce n'est pas drôle, dit-elle d'un ton sérieux.

Au moins, pendant deux secondes tu n'as pas eu ton regard, sourit le Docteur.

Je ne l'ai pas eu ou tu ne l'as pas vu ?

River ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je vois tout, répondit-il sûr de lui.

Bien sûr. Et tu as vu que j'ai mes mains sur tes reins peut-être..."

Le Docteur jeta un œil derrière lui, puis aux alentours et, en effet, River était collée contre lui, ses deux mains sur ses reins.

" Comment es-tu arrivée là ?

J'ai marché. Mais tu étais tellement occupé par mon regard que tu n'as même pas remarqué que j'avais avancé de trois bons mètres.

Tu es une ensorceleuse River.

Tu ne t'en aperçois que maintenant ? Je croyais que tu voyais tout...

Presque tout. Dis-moi, tu comptes laisser tes mains là ?... Hou! Apparemment non ! River, ce postérieur est à moi.

Non, je ne crois pas, non..."

_Aïe Aïe Aïe... River, River, River... Tu ne cesseras donc jamais de torturer ce pauvre Docteur ?_


	5. Chapter 5 : Sueurs froides

Le Docteur et River entrèrent en trombe dans le TARDIS.

" Ferme les portes River! Ferme les portes!"

River s'exécuta et ils décollèrent rapidement.

" Pffiouu ! Et bien ! Je crois que ça veut dire " vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus sur notre planète". Qu'en penses-tu River? ... River ?"

River ne répondit pas. Elle était allongée par-terre et ne bougeait plus. Le Docteur courut jusqu'à elle et se mit à genoux à ses côtés.

" River parle-moi !

- ...

- Allez River ! Pourquoi tu ne respires plus ? ! T'en as déjà marre de moi ? La vie est belle, on a encore pleins de planètes à voir ensemble d'accord ? "

Le Docteur lui tient le visage, s'approcha d'elle, écouta si elle respirait, observa si son torse bougeait mais rien.

" Allez quoi River, tu ne vas pas me faire ça quand même ! Réponds ! "

Le Docteur se pencha sur ses lèvres et pensa lui faire du bouche-à-bouche. Mais d'un coup il s'arrêta et regarda les yeux clos de River.

" Ne me dis pas que tu retiens ta respiration depuis tout à l'heure quand même... "

River ouvrit les yeux et fit une moue dépitée.  
" Pff... Tu n'es pas drôle...

J'ai faillis avoir une crise cardiaque River ! rouspèta-t-il en se relevant.

Dans ton cas ce n'est pas bien grave... se moqua-t-elle.

Très drôle River... Une question, pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Je ne sais pas... Je trouve ça mignon quand tu t'inquiètes, dit-elle en se relevant à son tour.

Mignon ? Je me fais un sang d'encre pour toi et tu trouves ça mignon ?

Ben oui... Et puis tu n'es pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un homme câlin. Pour une fois, c'est toi qui m'aurais embrassé.

La dernière fois que j'ai fait des modifications au TARDIS, je...

J'ai pensé que 'tu' m'embrassais. Et le TARDIS est... ?

Psychique et relié à moi... soupira le Docteur.

Bravo ! dit-elle en applaudissant.

River... La femme qui m'a épousé est sûrement celle qui va me tuer.

Je n'espère pas. "

Le Docteur s'approcha de River, mit ses mains autour de son visage et l'embrassa amoureusement. Comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette bulle de douceur. Puis le Docteur rompit le baiser.  
- Heureuse Ms. Robinson ?

On ne peut plus heureuse. Mais je te hais quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

Non c'est faux et tu le sais. Nébuleuse de la méduse?

Nébuleuse de la méduse.

Géronimo. dit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à sa partenaire."

_Et les voilà reparti__**s**__._


	6. Chapter 6 : Life is a game

Un jour dans le TARDIS...

"River attrape!"

Le Docteur lança un frisbee à River, surprise par cet objet inattendu fonçant sur elle.

" J'ai, dit-elle en l'attrapant. Dis-moi Docteur, on n'est pas un peu grand pour jouer à ce genre de jeu ?

- Quand tu me cours après à travers tout le TARDIS, ce n'est pas puéril peut-être?

Bon, peut-être un peu... Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ce frisbee?

Je l'ai depuis des années. C'est Achille qui me l'a donné. Quel farceur cet Achille...

Achille ?

Oui, longue histoire, ennuyeuse. Dis-moi River, tu sais jouer aux échecs ?

Très mal. Tu le tiens de qui celui-là ?

Molière peut-être... Ou Shakespeare je ne sais plus... réfléchit-il.

Haaaa ! Ce bon vieux Shakespeare... Un bien bon séducteur... Dit-elle pensive.

Ha oui ? Et peut-on savoir, Professeur, comment vous savez ça ?

Jaloux ? taquina-t-elle.

Pas le moins du monde ma chère River, dit-il avec un regard qui en disait long.

Je suis allé le voir une fois et il m'a fait la cour. Ca s'est arrêté là puisqu'il s'est vite fait assommer par tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu.

Et s'il n'avait pas bu ?

Je serais partie à un moment ou un autre.

Dit-elle... soupira-t-il.

Tu es à croquer quand tu as cette mine boudeuse et jalouse Sweetie, souri-elle.

Pffeuu...

Bon, apparemment tu es d'humeur joueuse alors... »

« Elle s'avança vers lui et prit son tournevis sonique dans sa poche de veste.

- Viens jouer.

River, rends-moi ça, dit-il calmement.

Viens le chercher... dit-elle d'un ton joueur.

River rends-le moi, recommença-t-il un peu plus fort.

Nan.

River-eu.

Nan."

Elle mit les tournevis entre ses dents et mima un grognement.

" Méchante River !" Dit le Docteur en se lançant à ses trousses.

_Et bien, toujours aussi matures ces deux-là..._


	7. Chapter 7 : Pensée pour une petite fleur

Un jour dans une salle du TARDIS...

« -Docteur, c'est quoi cette salle ? Demanda River.

C'est une salle de danse, d'où ces grands miroirs, répondit le Docteur en pointant les murs.

Mais toute la salle est recouverte de miroir... C'est un peu déstabilisant.

Il t'en faut donc si peu ma chère River ? S'étonna-t-il.

Ai-je seulement besoin de répondre ?

Non, c'est bon, sourit-il.

Tu as dis que c'était une salle de danse mais comment met-on la musique ?

On y pense.

Oh... C'est ingénieux, dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. »

Doucement, une valse commença.

« Ha ! 1835... Une belle soirée n'est-ce pas ?

De quelle soirée parles-tu ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Laisse-moi te rappeler... Les quais de Seine, la nuit rayonnante d'étoiles, le bruit de l'eau...

Toi et moi, seuls dans l'immensité de Paris...

M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Mais avec joie, sourit-elle. »

Le Docteur pris la main de River dans la sienne et posa délicatement son autre main sur sa hanche. River, elle, mit sa main sur l'épaule du Docteur et ils se mirent tout les deux à tourner et tourner.

« Tu n'as rien perdu à ce que je vois.

Toi non plus.

Je suis une piètre danseuse.

Ne dis pas ça, sourit le Docteur. »

River s'arrêta et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son cavalier. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux en souriant comme deux enfants qui auraient fait une bêtise.

« A quoi penses-tu ?

Je pense que si Amy et Rory n'avaient pas existé, j'aurai été l'homme le plus triste du monde.

Tu aurai sûrement trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville. »

D'un coup, les yeux de River s'assombrirent mais elle essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas le laisser voir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Rien.

Dis-moi, s'enquit le Docteur, quelque chose ne va pas, c'est évident.

J'allais dire quelque chose mais il est inutile de faire resurgir le passé. »

Le docteur perdit toute expression.

« Pourquoi penses-tu à elle ?

Je ne sais pas.

Ne me mens pas River.

Je ne sais pas ! Dit-elle plus haut. J'y ai pensé, c'est tout...

Pourquoi maintenant ?

Je ne sais pas... Je me demande si tu n'aurai pas été meilleur avec elle.

River, je t'interdis de penser que j'aurai été meilleur avec qui que ce soit. C'est toi qui me rend meilleur, d'accord ? »

River sourit, s'approcha de lui et se blottit dans ses bras.

« D'accord... »

_Une petite pensée pour une petite fleur..._


	8. Chapter 8 : Lou-Ann

Une nouvelle journée à bord du TARDIS...

" River! Rends-moi ce tournevis sonique tout de suite!

Attrapes-moi d'abord!

!

Ah non ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, dit-elle en se stoppant.

Si c'est la seule manière pour que tu t'arrêtes, je ne t'appellerais que comme ça, plaisanta-t-il en lui prenant le tournevis sonique des mains."

River soupira avec un geste arrogant de la main.

Le Docteur souri et se mis à regarder l'écran accroché à la console du TARDIS sans vraiment lire ce qu'il y avait dessus. River s'assit sur un fauteuil puis se mit à réfléchir.

" Dis-moi, je sais que tu as déjà eu une fille il y a de ça longtemps mais, tu n'as jamais voulu avoir d'autres enfants?

C'est à dire que je n'avais jamais rencontré la personne qui m'a donnée envie d'en avoir... Mais c'était avant de te rencontrer toi, sourit-il fier de son compliment.

Oh... C'est mignon ! Mais sérieusement...

Sérieusement River ! Je suis toujours sérieux.

Alors peut-être un jour, qu'en dis-tu?

Et pourquoi pas..."

Ils se sourirent puis rirent un moment avant que chacun ne retombe dans ses pensées. River surtout.

*Un enfant du Docteur... Sentir un si petit être à l'intérieur de moi... Se doit être une aventure...Une petite fille avec des yeux noisette et des cheveux châtains qui tomberaient en cascade sur ses épaules...*

River fut sortie de ses pensées d'un coup par un cognement. Elle leva les yeux vers le Docteur qui était tout aussi surprit qu'elle.

" Dis-moi que c'est toi qui as fait ce bruit ou que tu nous as fait atterrir quelque part.

Je n'ai rien fait de tout ça.

Toc-toc-toc-toc.

" Pourquoi toujours quatre fois? Soupira le Docteur."

River se leva et alla ouvrir la porte du TARDIS. Elle se retrouva face à elle dans une combinaison spatiale tenant une sorte de boite blanche.

" Prends-là! Vite! Je dois repartir aider le Docteur!"

Elle lui donna la boite et se téléporta avec son manipulateur de vortex.

River referma les porte et posa la boite à terre.

" Que vient-il de se passer? Ai-je raté un épisode?

Je ne pense pas.

Qu'est-ce que c'est à ton avis?

Je ne sais pas mais ce bouton vert qui clignote m'attire énormément."

Elle se baissa et appuya sur le bouton. La boite s'ouvrit sur le haut dans un bruit de décompression et une petite boule de lumière en sortit en se mettant à virevolter dans la salle de contrôle.

" Docteur, tu sais ce que c'est ?

Je crois savoir... Et si c'est ce que je pense, je veux bien reconnaître que parfois le hasard fait bien les choses.

C'est quoi?"

Le Docteur ne répondit pas et scanna la lumière avec son tournevis sonique.

" C'est vivant mais plus pour très longtemps vu son état."

La boule commença à briller d'une lumière bien familière au Docteur et à River. Une lumière ocre qui se faisait de plus en plus puissante.

" River, à terre ! "

River et le Docteur se jetèrent contre le sol tendis que la boule de lumière explosait en de grande nuées dorées qui se répandait dans toute la salle. Après quelques secondes, la forme d'un corps commença à se dessiner. Puis, une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années apparue : de grands yeux noisette et de longs cheveux châtain bordant son visage de porcelaine.

" Bonj...Oh! C'est bizarre...des dents...c'est...très bizarre. Bonjour.

Qui es-tu ? Demanda River

Quand même, fais un effort, répliqua l'adolescente.

River... Regarde son visage...

Son visage ?

Regarde ses yeux. Tu me dis toujours que même quand je régénère j'ai les même yeux. Regarde les siens.

Pincez-moi, je rêve! Elle a tes yeux! Ce sont tes yeux!

Bonjour maman. Bonjour papa. Heureux de me voir?

Retiens-moi je vais tomber, dit River en chancelant.

Comment ? Demanda le Docteur

Reproduction par TARDIS. Mais dans longtemps, vous avez encore le temps ne vous inquiétez pas.

Et cette forme de lumière c'était pour quoi? Recommença-t-il

Système d'auto défense.

Évidement. Mais tu as quel âge?

J'ai 103 ans. Haa... Le voyage dans le temps...

Ils sont bien loin mes 103 ans... Dit le Docteur tout pensif.

Papa, je crois que maman n'a pas réussi à réaliser.

Ça va River?

Je... Heu... Viens m'embrasser!"

La jeune fille s'avança vers River et se blottit dans ses bras.

" Ça fait si longtemps que tu ne m'a pas prise dans tes bras comme ça. Nous voyageons tellement toute les deux...

Comment tu voyage toi? Demanda le Docteur en s'incrustant.

Comme maman.

Un manipulateur de vortex? Sérieusement? Et voilà River, maintenant notre fille a pris une mauvaise influence sur ce point...

Arrêtes de râler comme ça... Mais dis-moi, on a bien dû te donner un prénom, non?

Oui. Et je l'aime beaucoup. Je m'appelle...

Lou-Ann, intervint le Docteur.

Oui, c'est ça. Comment tu le sais ? Répondit-elle étonnée.

Je le sais parce que c'était comme ça que mes parents m'appelaient lorsqu'il m'arrivais de me régénérer en fille quand j'étais jeune... Et aussi parce que je suis en train de rêver.

En train de quoi?

Je me demandais pourquoi j'arrivais à entendre tes pensées River... Mais j'ai compris. »

OO0°°0Oo

Le Docteur ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il s'était endormi sur un fauteuil en plein milieu du TARDIS. River arriva et lui pris son tournevis sonique dans sa poche intérieure de veste.

" Je t'ai eu Sweetie!

River, rends-moi ce tournevis sonique tout de suite!

Attrapes-moi d'abord!

Mrs..."

Le Docteur se stoppa net.

" Tu sais quoi? Garde-le. Je ne suis pas joueur.

Tu n'es pas drôle Sweetie.

Je sais... Bon alors, cap sur les lunes de Poosh ?

Oh oui! Ça fait une éternité que je n'y suis pas allé."

_Ils se sourirent et le Docteur se promit à lui même de ne plus s'endormir avant un bon moment._


End file.
